My thoughts on the Newest Books
by Wise girl16
Summary: Don't read if you haven't finished SoN and onwards. Don't say I didn't warn you. Basically it's just my crazy opinions on the newest books, and my ideas about the next books. I just wanted to put it out there because I wanted to rant about the books, and I wanted to compare my ideas with others.
1. Some crazy theories and opinions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my crazy opinions**

Oh my gods! I have to rant about the wonderful awesomeness of The Son of Neptune!

Ok it was amazing!

When Nico first showed up I was like WHAT? YOU KNEW ABOUT THE ROMAN CAMP BEFORE THE LOST HERO AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE! And I know the whole Roman, Greek issues, but still, and he didn't even try to help Percy! But I forgive him.

I can't believe that Bianca would choose re-birth without telling Nico. I kind of can believe but not completely. I think she left on her own, or Gaea is using her or something. Leaving her brother in more than one lifetime (technically) I just don't want to believe it.

Frank's definitely... interesting. So he almost burned out his life for freeing Death, and yet he's still alive. Percy gets his awesomely amazing water powers and Frank can turn into an elephant... ok I think Percy got the better end of the stick (get it stick, because his life depends on a stick). So, Frank and Hazel are a couple now (must come up with couple name!) (Is it just me or is Rick Riordan getting more couples together faster?)

Mars is nothing like Ares. Mars has more strategy then Ares does, and Mars is defiantly less violent. Yet, they both hate Percy (Percy just has a knack for getting all powerful immortal beings on his bad side, yet he usually just gets the major gods on his bad side, not the minor ones)

My first thoughts on Hazel were that she was in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. And then I find out she's kind of like Frankenstein (this is a reference to Leo saying something like that's Frankenstein thinking) and I'm really shocked. The whole precious metal thing is cool, but it's interesting that it's cursed.

Before I found out about the whole Sammy, Leo, thing, I thought that Hazel and Frank are going to be really tense around him, because of his fire powers, and their stick. I still think things are going to be tense, because it's a (possible) love triangle.

Oh, and the whole Sammy Valdez, Leo Valdez thing I'm shocked. What I'm thinking is he's like Leo's great grandparent or grandparent or something, I mean they look alike and didn't Gaea say something like Sammy moved to Texas, where Leo's from? Could there be a Hazel and Leo couple now?

Another theory about Sammy and Leo, Rebirth? I mean Sammy didn't have to be a demigod to choose re-birth. He just had to achieve Elysium.

I don't think it's possible for the Lotus Hotel and Casino to come into play. I mean he would've lost his memories of his old life due to the never ending fun, and Leo has a history.

But one thing is for sure about Leo and Hazel. They are the only two (as we know of) that have a past with Gaea.

Tyson and Ella= so cute. Two (friendly) monsters together= awesomeness.

Piper, Jason. Jason, Reyna. So they aren't _technically _a couple yet (either of them) but they are defiantly on the verge of becoming a couple (the next book will, hopefully, revel all the drama)

Octavian is trouble. I mean blackmail really who would sneak that low? Oh, I know Octavian would! _He does slaughter Teddy Bears, and Percy's poor Panda Pillow Pet_ anybody who slaughters Teddy Bears _must_ be evil!

I love all the Percy Jackson references. Ex: Santa Claus' evil twin: _don't even think about It._, Percy: Canadians. Frank: Excuse me!

_ is_ run by Amazons I knew it! (ok maybe it was just a theory)

I love Percy's reckless/daring behavior (the gorgon's blood gamble) and I love how Percy got his memory back

I'm really surprised Percy's a praetor, but I'm not surprised that he wouldn't sleep in Jason's room.

Which is better? _O Iris, goddess of the rainbows, accept my offering _or _Fleecy do me a solid. Show me..._

Poor Percy with his tie- died man-bag.

It took me a second to realize why the name Hylla sounded familiar, but then I was like, OH! I know why Hylla might kill Percy, or why Reyna didn't like Percy (at first)

Here's some math for you (about oracles)

1 Rachel 1,000 Octavian's

I'm _so_ happy The Son of Neptune didn't end as cliff hang-y as The Lost Hero. I mean it's still cliff hang-y, but not as much as before.

My crazy theories about The Mark of Athena that I probably will laugh about next fall: I think it's about Annabeth, but I don't know how she could be trouble,(except of course her jealousy) I mean sure she hates Hera/Juno but Percy has his memory back now! I do have one theory: Annabeth gets a new power from Athena, because all the others of the seven have super cool powers. Hmm ideas people...


	2. More crazy opinions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my crazy opinions**

Ok so I re-read The Son of Neptune and I came up with more crazy opinions!

Ok so I have to say this about Reyna, she's really cool, I mean when I read the first chapter when it was revealed earlier, I thought _oh, boy Percy and Reyna are going to have LOTS of arguments, and basically, just be a pain in the neck for each other._ But, they weren't, well maybe at the beginning, but they got along great in the end.

I hope that there isn't a Percy and Reyna couple. I don't think she meant to imply _Oh, you should become praetor with me so we can be a couple_, I think she was desperate for _anyone_ other than Octavian to be Praetor with her.

I think Reyna and Jason would be a good couple, and I honestly hope they end up with each other, because I think they have chemistry, or at least more chemistry than Jasper, at worst it's just a mist induced relationship, at best, it's just a crush.

I used to support Piper and Leo (Peo?) but, when I found out about Hazel's relationship with Sammy, I thought they would make a good couple, and I know that Sammy's probably just Leo's grandfather, and he's only a little bit like Sammy, but still, even though Leo only falls for girls who won't give him the time of day, eventually he'll find someone.

A enjoy love triangles, but to a point, too much and it feels like some unrealistic sappy romance novel, and the action is completely forgotten.

Also, the fact that the _only_ person Percy remembered was Annabeth, I think is a little nod of approval for Percabeth. That, Percabeth will stick together during this series, there will be issues, every couple has issues, but in the end they will have the best underwater "I love you" ever.

I think at some point in the series, they will tell each other that they love each other, and maybe, just possibly, they might get engaged to start a life in new Rome.

Oh! That reminds me Ella! She's defiantly awesome ( and I'm not just saying that because she kind of reminds me of myself) She's very random, or I guess you could call that easily distracted, going from one thing to another that has barely anything to do with each other without pause. And well, she's just awesome!

Oh! Reyna and Hylla. What I'm wondering is when did they get on C.C's island. And I'm wondering this because, Blackbeard and his crew were alive as guinea pigs all those years still alive, and so was C.C. minus the guinea pig part. And didn't C.C. offer Annabeth to become immortal. So, yeah, well how long were they on the island, because I think that could contribute to the future books.

The Mark of Athena will defiantly be interesting, not just because, it will show Percabeth reuniting, but (hopefully) some of it will be in Annabeth's P.O.V. and come on, tell me after all these years, you aren't dying to get inside her head.

**To answer MoonXRain's random question "What would you do if there was an Octavian/Rachel couple in**** The Mark of Athena****?":** I think I would barf a little. There are so many problems with that couple, in my mind. Some of these problems are

Rachel is NOT allowed to date, at all.

Octavian is a HORRIBLE person

They just don't go together

And some of you might be thinking something like "Well, Octavian destroyed Percy's Panda Pillow Pet and Rachel threw darts at Percy's picture, It's perfect they both destroyed Percy!", but that's just weird. Rachel did that while she was mad at Percy, and Octavian did it to "read the auguries" (personally, I think another reason for this was to frighten the new recruit)

As for tension between Rachel and Octavian, there will defiantly be some (unless Rachel isn't on the Argo II) Octavian is obsessed with prophecies and he would probably do the same thing to Rachel as he would do to, Ella.

**Crazyfruit89: **I agree with you about The Son of Neptune being better than The Lost Hero, Percy's just awesome. 

**LunaPadma: ** Leo and Hazel's meeting each other will probably go something like that, although I doubt she's going to be that straightforward about her past.

**Okay, please answer this question for me because it's really bugging me:** ** Is Rick Riordan getting couples together faster now, or is it just me that notices this, and if not is the reason for this the fact that the characters are older now than before?**

**Anyway I think what I'll do from now is have you guys send in questions you have about SoN and MoA, and I'll answer them honestly, in my opinion.**

**If you don't agree with my opinion on this I'm sorry, I just put this out there to share my opinion, and that's what it is, my honest opinion.**


	3. Predictions

**Hey, I'm back sorry for the wait. Happy Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas and theories**

Ok, so I'm going to start with some CRAZY couples, that I, personally, don't like at all! Reyna and Percy (Peyna? Rercy?) I know that, she kind of, sort of, maybe hinted just a little bit, for them to be a couple, but she, just did this because she was desperate. And let's face it, he's HOT! Hazel thought he was a GOD, for Pete's sake! Reyna was searching for anyone, ANYONE, to take that position as second praetor, and Jason and Percy seem a little alike. This couple is NEVER going to happen!

I don't know HOW but, somehow, Annabeth and Octavian became a "perfect" couple. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! Seriously, is this because he _might _look a little like Luke, and how he's "just like him". Seriously? Seriously! Annabeth only liked Luke because,

1) He was like a big brother to her, he protected her

2) For a while, he was the _only _constant in her life, Thalia got turned into a tree, and you know the rest 3) Her feelings were mixed up and confused

Anyway, there is no history between them at all (unless Rick pulls another, as I like to call "Reyna"), and I'm hoping Annabeth is going to beat him up and go crying and to comfort himself he hugs one of his sacrificial teddy bears and it goes and kills him or something like that, ANYWAYS back to the point NEVER going to happen

OH, that reminds me who do you think Octavian reminded Percy of, because it sure wasn't his namesake. When I first saw it I thought Rachel, but now I'm thinking Luke. Who do you think?

The fauns, are surprising, the fact that their freeloaders. I thought that since Romans were always like "conquer or die" or something like that, they'd use every bit of man-power, or goat-power they had, but apparently not.

Oh my gosh. Reyna. Annabeth. They are defiantly going to clash. I can practically see the mushroom cloud now. Their kind of like Percy and Thalia, so alike they will either be best friends or try to kill each other. And there's the issue over the seventh spot. I bet, everybody and their mother will be trying to get that spot. In the end, it's all going down to Annabeth and Reyna. And that will give them that much more things to argue about. And unlike Percy, they are going to fight for that spot (Titan's Curse reference). Do you think one of them is going to stow away as the seventh.

Another issue, is it going to be a full out war, or just a battle. What I mean is whole camp, or just the seven. I think whole camp, because it seems idiotic to build a whole ship for seven people (even though Percy can just yell _Mizzenmast_ to have the boat operate it).

The route they are going to take to Rome, I think is this: New York-Camp Jupiter-Camp Half Blood- Rome-Greece. A small group in the boat to Camp Jupiter (so the Romans don't think that it's war, and so the Greeks have some protection from Romans like Octavian) Then they go to Camp Half-Blood to pick up the rest of them. The rest is self-explanatory.

I think the rest of the books are going to go like this MoA: To Rome, find doors of Death 4th: To Greece, discover oath? 5th: final battle. Do you think he's going to keep doing the story-telling in 3s or is he going to do it in 7s since everyone's there then? I'm hoping 7s. Although I like 1st person better, I don't hate 3rd person. I like how he does it in The Kane Chronicles because it's in 1st and still manages to alternate perspectives (and the funny chapter titles, got to love those!)

Piper. Jason. Reyna. Got to love a good love triangle. I think it's going to be more dramatic than Annabeth and Rachel battling for Percy mostly because:

Rachel was kind of peaceful here's an (exaggerated) example: Annabeth: Grrrrr…. Rachel: Oh, look a bunny! (like I said HIGHLY exaggerated) This time it's full on WAR

They are BOTH half-bloods. This means they can go after each other with their knives, and it will actually, hurt!

Jason KNOWS what's going on, Percy (being Percy) was kind of clueless

Basically it's going to WWIII, leading up to WWIV. In the end I think Jason's going to end up with Piper because she's one of the seven so she gets to spend more time with him, also, he doesn't really remember Reyna.

The Mark of Athena is defiantly going to be awesomely amazing!

**Sorry, I didn't answer any questions, and it took me a while to update, I had to do a project with a lazy partner, who gave ME ALL the work, and I was being a little lazy. I'm sorry if for some reason any of my opinions offend you. Well, happy Halloween! :D And Happy Monday!**


	4. Opinions and answers to questions

**Disclaimer: you know the routine.**

Hmm… what to talk about. Oh I know the Amazons! I should've spotted that the Amazons ran Amazon, as soon as I found out they were in Seattle, but I didn't know Amazon is located in Seattle. Anyways, it kind of weird that they're SO successful because the other businesses that monsters or mythological people ran always aren't successful like:

Crusty's Waterbeds

Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium

C.C. spa and resort

The second and third were kind of successful, but for the second all the costumers got a "permanent pass card" to the business. And with the second, half the costumers worked for the resort, and the other half went off to help "spread the message" of C.C.'s. But, the Amazon's plan at first seems completely and utterly ridiculous, but once you get past that you realize _Oh my gosh, that's a genius plan, I mean how many people have stopped going to stores entirely because there's businesses like Amazon out there, that plan is like a madman's genius, hard to take seriously, but genius!_ Their plan is going to succeed, we're all reliant of the internet, and I mean what are we on now? No, not the couch! The internet! Next thing you know we'll be finding out, that Starbucks is evil (their logo is a Siren!)

The Amazons belief (for boys) vs. The Hunters of Artemis' belief (of boys)

Conquer vs. avoidance (and the occasional turning them into jackalopes) umm… I have a feeling _most_ girls agree with the Amazons, but I agree with the Hunters. What about you (or if you're a boy, who are most scared of?)

Octavian's CREEPY! I mean _I hope that hurt_. Seriously, that's sick and twisted! He's worse than Luke, and Ethan. At least those two were convinced into doing what they did, and they were outright honest when they got all evil. Octavian's hacking away on the inside turning people against people. Plus, both Luke and Ethan were heroes in the end. Five bucks (don't take that seriously I'm not going to hunt you down to have you give me your money) says that he's being used by Gaea.

On that note, isn't Gaea like 100x more evil, and sick and twisted than Kronos. I mean sure he kept Percy alive; he kind of needed him to destroy Olympus. But, Gaea I have no idea why she needs him alive. And what's this about a "blood sacrifice" or whatever it said. It was mentioned in The Lost Hero too.

Oh, Frank. Isn't it kind of hinted that he has NO fatal flaw what so ever, or if he does have one it's like less powerful than others? It's kind of scary that Gaea wants him dead, unlike Percy who she saved and killed one of her minions, to keep Percy for her "special plans" whatever that means.

Oh! Hazel and Sammy. I bet, that Rick's first kiss was on his birthday after sharing a cupcake with that special girl. Because this is the second time he's used that birthday cupcake kiss. This is actually really very sweet. Although I doubt that if Leo's just Sammy's grandkid or great-grandkid any romance is going to happen then, but if it's rebirth I'm not so sure. I have another crazy theory for that too. This is going to be extremely sappy but what if it's the whole "two halves of a whole" thing. Like one can't live on the Earth without the other being there. I told you extremely sappy.

Wouldn't it be awesome if Piper had an "Aphrodite girl moment" when she sees the awesomeness of Percabeth! Wouldn't it!

I love how in the SoN everyone's connected! It's just awesome!

You know how in PJO, the big problem was all the unclaimed demigods, I think the big problem in this series is going to be all the demigods who tried to do something noble in a quest and died so close to finishing the quest I mean, isn't the fact that they tried to go something great good enough to achieve Elysium.

For those people who think Rick should just quit The Kane Chronicles, to finish the HoO series sooner, it's not going to happen

The series of KC is almost done

He's already written the third book in the KC

But, I do hope he's going to do two HoO books a year once the KC is done although, I know that's probably not going to happen. On the HoO site it says the basic release dates for all the books, and their all in the fall, so I'm hoping that he's going to do a continuation for the KC.

Rick Riordan posted this on his blog it made me so mad! "To all the fans who've asked if I can release that book immediately: Well, no, because it doesn't exist yet. I kind of have to write it first. I'm giving it my undivided attention, and it will be out in the fall of 2012 as promised, but I'm afraid that's as fast as I can possibly finish it. When we have an exact release date, I'll let you know. In the meantime, sorry about the cliffhanger in **The Son of Neptune** . . . wait, no I'm not! I always do cliffhangers. I'm just evil that way. But rest assured, there was a reason I had to end the book there."

Yeah, that last part made me mad. But, what's the reason he had to end the book there? This question will probably haunt me until MoA comes out, and I just remember, that he _does_ always do cliffhangers! He is evil like that!

To answer some questions:

**Nightworld- Hunter of Artemis: I ****hope that Luke will somehow find the Doors of Death and return, but this times he's good. But I'm I dunno how he'd get past Gaea seeing he's the once who killed Kronos. What do you think? **I think that Luke's not going to come back because he said he wanted to try for re-birth. Plus, even if he didn't go for re-birth and snuck past not using the doors of death, just the regular holes in between life and death, I think Death wouldn't have given him a pass, when he was freed. And if Gaea let him past, it would not be good, because that would mean he's back on the evil side.

**Cookie Hunter of Artemis: ANNABETH AND OCTAVIAN? :OOOO Just how crazy are these crazy couple inventing people? **They are crazy. More crazy than me! And that's something!** And Octavian isn't really like Luke! Like, at all. I just don't see it. Like, I know they look similar, but personality wise, just...no, not really. :)**

**Yeah, pretty sure it reminded him of Luke. Ever seen Octavian's picture on the CHB wiki? They look A LOT alike. **Yeah, I saw they picture and they do look a lot alike.

**HyperJuggernaunt:** **I just know that at least 2 of the seven will end up dieing. He can't keep everyone alive can he?** Yeah he can't keep everyone alive, but in the last series the only people who died were people introduce in the book they died in or the book before that, oh and Luke, but he made it seem kind of peaceful, plus either Luke would have died, or Percy.

**MoonXRain:** **don't you thing it's stupid that Percy had to walk through the Little Tiber and loose his invulerability. Then at the end of the book they use a bridge? He could have used the bridge in the begining. **It is stupid, but it would have been really boring if Percy could never get hurt. I'm sure using the bridge would've had the same effect as crossing it.

**TibbiToo:** **What do you think'll happen to percy and annabeth with the whole 'you will sacrifice mush and feel misery and pain..blah blah blah'... and how Percy will have to make a sacrifice that he cant make? Maybe Annabeth? Maybe it's Nico? Hmmmmmm.  
><strong>I think the sacrifice will have something to do with Percy choosing to be on the Greeks side or the Romans side, like in an argument, and how he promised his life to the Romans.**  
>Another thing: I've read many fanfics where all the head counslors go on the Argo II, but in my opinion, I think it's just piper, jason, leo and annabth. I was reading the LH, when i read, "Why didn't everyone get to go to greece?" (page 539) It seems like only the 7 are going, and they'll be assisted by the gods... your opinion?<strong> I think the Greeks will push for just the seven, but the Romans will push for the whole army to come.

**Live to Laugh:** **Did anyone else notice when Mars was talking to Frank about how Percy and (either Jason or Hazel?) were also stretched between greek and roman? It seems like an interesting foreshadowing at the least, and I guess it explains why Percy yelled in latin at the Fury in the first book.** Rick didn't really come up with the second series until the last book (check it, besides the obvious, there's less obvious things Gleeson Hedge was mentioned in The Last Olympian) but I do find it weird that Percy was able to translate Latin so easily, it's so un-Percy like.

**Ok, that enough for this chapter. I sprained my ankle on Friday, so that's why I didn't update sooner. On the bright side, I get out of P.E. for two weeks! Anyways hope you liked this. To all my reviewers: Thank you! I didn't think many people would like this story but so many do! 27 reviews WOW! :D Anyways please review!**


	5. Prophecies and Randomness

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own PJO/HoO**

* * *

><p>I'm going to dissect the prophecy for hidden meanings, so here we go:<p>

"**Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call.**

**To storm or fire, the world must fall.**

**An oath to keep with a final breath,**

**And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."**

Everyone always seems to ignore the first part, but there's something they always seem to miss, the **"… shall answer the call."** I think we can guess from this that the gods officially _ask/tell_ them to save them. Sure Hera/Juno's already done that, but still, it's a theory.

I don't think anyone's voiced their opinion one the 2nd line yet either. Everyone seems to assume that that's bad, but I don't think so. It says **"… the world must fall."** And the world can also be described as the earth, and Gaea's the earth! So, it's a _good_ thing that the **"world must fall**." Although, it doesn't say it will fall, it just says it must. So there's no guarantee that the good guys will win. Also it says must, so obviously if she wins it's going to be terrible.

The first part of that line, **"To storm or fire,…"**, makes me think that either Percy and Jason together ( wind plus water equals hurricane) or separately, or Leo and (I just realized this) Frank together or separtately. If Frank helps with the fire, he will almost definitely die .

"**An oath to keep with a final breath,"** I've had my suspicions about this line since after The Lost Hero, and sadly it's terrible depressing. At first I was hoping against hope that Lupa swore to the oath to, but there are no signs of it in SoN. So sadly I'm left to believe that Chiron's going to die. Think about it:

1) Chiron said in The Lightning Thief, that he will be alive only as long as he can teach hero's.

2) Chiron also couldn't help them in The Lost Hero, do to the oath he made about Roman's and Greeks not mixing.

But, there's also one major piece of evidence that leaves us some hope: Chiron said he wasn't their leader in The Last Olympian, so he may be able to get away with not helping them with the Romans.

"**And foes bear arms to the Door of Death."** Well, this one's pretty self explainitory. Someone either the Romans or Greeks or both or Gaea's bad guys, will fight there. One thing is definite about that, either the Romans or Greeks or both, find and reach the Doors of Death. This idea just popped in my head: what if they fight the Doors, to keep it closed and the bad guys don't even show up, and then they might start fighting themselves!

* * *

><p>Ok, I'm done with the propechy (for now), so let's move on to, the prophecy with <strong>"The son of Neptune shall drown…" <strong>in it. I don't have the book on me currently, so I'm going off memory, so don't be too hard on me if I get facts wrong. Is it even confirmed that that prophecy is going to happen soon? I mean "the prophecy of the seven" had been around for ages before it actually started coming true! Although, I doubt that Rick Riordan will pull that, since there is going to be no sequel series to HoO (sadly).

* * *

><p>You know how Hazel feels all guilty for helping Gaea a little back in the 40's? Well, she shouldn't feel guilty, because:<p>

1) She was already punished by having 70 years of boredom

2) If not for her, while the god's were fighting each other, they would've been fightning each other and Gaea. Although, if Gaea had come back during WWII, they would've had to unite, ending WWII. And Imagine what would've happened! I'm pretty sure she that she stopped Gaea before Pearl Harbor (or not?), so the US wouldn't have been in that war. And oh, Nico and Bianca, might've have had to help! Imagine the possibilities…

* * *

><p>You know what I've just noticed? That whenever it's goddemigod fighting god/demigod, mortals get caught up by it, but when it's god/demigod fighting random evil nescience, they don't get caught up in it (by fighting I mean). Weird…

* * *

><p>Would you have done what Hazel did? I mean, lessening her reward to save her mother from torture?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, <strong>_**sorry**_** I didn't update sooner! I doubt you want to hear my excuses, so I won't type them up.**

**On a brighter note, only 8 months until MoA comes out and, here are some dates you might want to know:**

**Demigod Diaries**

**August 14**

**The Serpent's Shadow**

**May 1**

**Kane Chronicles Survival Guide**

**March 20**

**And on a completely unrelated note, ****The Hunger Games**** movie comes out March 25!**

**There are **_**lots**_** or Rick Riordan's books coming out this year!**

**Review! Please!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if any of my opinions offend you.**


	6. The sneak peak of MoA!

OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! HAVE YOU SEEN IT? THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE MARK OF ATHENA! IF YOU HAVEN'T LOOK IT UP RIGHT NOW! IT'S AMAZING AND AWESOME! And I'm calming down. Sorry for virtually yelling at you. Bet I gave you a virtual ear ache. But I just read the first chapter of MOA and I just saw the cover so I'm really hyper, and inspired! So I'm back!

Ok, so beyond this point is stuff you have to have seen the sneak peak to understand. Just warning you.

Before the last part of the chapter was revealed, I thought Annabeth's "gift" was something like Daedelus' mark for liking (or being in love) with a son of Posedion, but not so anymore. Judging by the synopsis, it seems like it's kind of like Leo's gift, in the way it's kind of a curse too, since she refers to it as the "worst gift ever" and it seems like the only thing that can keep the Greeks and Romans at peace.

The Minerva/Athena thing is interesting. I was wondering about it before the 1st chapter came out, but I never seemed to type about it. So before, I was wondering, _where's Minerva's temple? She's a goddess of war and they have a temple for Mars and Bellona. So why doesn't she have one? _And before I typed that, I was thinking, _Is it something to do with the fact that she's a girl and there wasn't a lot of women's rights back then. _But then I was like, _that's stupid! There's a temple for Bellona! Why wouldn't there be one for Minerva? _So now my theory is that either she's only the goddess of wisdom and weaving and such, but that wouldn't explain Terminus' disrespect it seems to Minerva. My other theory is that since Annabeth has the key to fix the war between Greeks and Romans, it must be from her mother, and then it must come from one of her powers, so maybe the Romans didn't like her because she unites the Greeks and Romans, and their perfectly happy with hating each other.

Onto less serious matters, Leo's design for the ship is genious! A fully equipped war machiene with a Wii controller! I'm pretty sure that last bit wasn't on the original design, and it sounded like Leo designed it himself! That's very impressive.

Also, he invented that holographic scroll thing! That's amazing! And in such a short time, too! I've been dreaming of that technology for ages, and Leo's just like BOOM done!

Why do you think Terminus was more hard on the group on the ship than with Percy. It could be all those weapons crossing the line made him go crazier than usual, or it could be that it's a large number of Greeks and he's probably hard-wired to keep Greeks out at all cost. Maybe Julia (his assistant?) has a calming affect on him.

The fact that it seems like Jason's regained his memory is kind of odd. Do you think they gradually appeared, or that after Percy got them all the ones he hadn't gotten back yet kind of rushed on him? I think it's a combination of both.

Also, Jason showing up in a Praetor's uniform is not good. Shouldn't he have realized, _Hey I'm coming back past the election day, there's going to be a new Praetor. _And not dress as such. It seems from the Romans point of view, that he disappeared into thin air for like 8 months, then comes back after all the hard work is done, and the battle won, and like _I'm back! Aren't I wonderful! I've come to save you!_ For some reason an image of a scene like _Is there a Praetor in the house? (three people stand up) Uh that's one too many, somebody's got to go. (there is a huge fight over who stays, because in my imagination, only two can live)_ But don't listen to my imagination, it doesn't make sense.

I agree with Annabeth: Jason does seem too perfect. Before people attributed it to lack of memories, but Percy didn't have much memories and he didn't come off as perfect.

Do you think Annabeth is just assuming that Jason and Piper are a couple? Because I hope they aren't. I thought Jason was going to be decent (relatively) and just backed away from Piper until he met Reyna and was sure whether she was a girlfriend or not. But oh well. I still hold out hope for Jeyna though.

Ah. We finally get our questions answered (partially) about what POV it's in. Annabeth's! Yay! Although her thought process isn't as complicated as I thought it would be. There are still questions about the other 2 (6?) though. At least, it's basically confirmed that Annabeth is the 7th since part of it's in her POV. Although, since it mentions the war in America, one would assume they'd cover that, and since Annabeth has the key and _Wisdom's daughter walks alone…_ maybe she's staying behind and trying to fix the problems between Greeks and Romans.

**A/N: Ok, thank everyone so much for being so patience while waiting for me to update. I'm sorry, but I didn't have much inspiration, you can stop it from happening this time though, by sending me questions. Preferably, questions that make me think. Oh and MoA comes out Oct 2 and ****The Demigod Diaries**** comes out August 14! I was going to focuss on something entirely different this chapter, but then Rick Riordan let the sneak peaks out, and BOOM more inspiration. Sorry I didn't cover the cover this chapter, I'll try to do that next chapter.**

**Review please!**


	7. Randomness

**AN:So… I'm back… Heh, heh. I'll just start now.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my opinions**

So, who do you think the 4 narrators are? It's confirmed for Annabeth, of course. I am hoping that Percy is included, if he isn't I'll just scream. I hope Rick Riordan isn't going to be like, "Oh, since Percy, Hazel, and Frank just got their turn Piper, Jason, and Leo should tell it." Or what if he makes it only the Greek demigods, but if he does that how would he classify Jason and Percy? Maybe he'll make them 2 Greek and 2 Roman demigods, what then?! Are Percy and Jason definitely included in the narration or what?! If both Percy and Leo aren't included, I'm going to scream. I need Percy and Leo's funny perspective on life! I need Percy's weird, clueless remarks, coming from him! I need it! I'd also like Hazel to be included in the narration, but it seems doubtful. So to clarify I think and want the 4 to be: Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, and Leo.

In Rick Riordan's equinox Q&A, he said that Reyna was born in Puerto Rico. When I read that I was just thinking, _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU RUINED MY THEORY! MY AMAZING THEORY! I'LL MISS YOU! We all will!_ I'd like to invite all of you to my genius theory's funeral, it will be missed. Can we have a moment of silence?

Am I the only one who still doesn't like Jason all that much? I'm with Annabeth, he's too perfect. I already mentioned this but is he thinking?! Sure in the EIGHT MONTHS I was gone, they wouldn't have elected a new Praetor. No way, after all, I'm Jason Grace! They love me (mostly).

That brings up another issue. Am I the only one who noticed the time shift between The Lost Hero and SoN? You know, the" oh it's December and Percy just now vanished, then oh it's June and Jason's been gone for 8 months, making Jason disappear in October. "At first, I just thought, _oh well, Hera/Juno must've kidnapped Jason 2 months earlier for some reason,_ but no in MoA, Annabeth says that Percy's been gone for 8 months, making him disappear in, you guessed it, October! What the heck?!That really confuses me, still does. Do you think it's just a major typo? Or did Rick Riordan just change his mind? IT'S ALL A CONSPIRACY!

Ok, so I was re-reading The Demigod Files, you know that one book that's kind of similar to The Demigod Diaries remember, and I ran across the sword of Hades, which has keys to death embedded in them. I have a crazy theory (ring a bell), that the keys to death are related to the Doors of Death. It does make sense though, keys, doors. Oh, what if Nico, while presumably held captive by Gaea, uses the keys to escape AND unlock the Doors of Death! Unlikely, but still.

On the topic of Hera/Juno, why does it seem like she's most united with her Roman/Greek form? With the other gods, the line between them does seem less blurred than with Hera/Juno. Why is this? Do Hera/Juno have arguments with herself mentally, because of the whole Greek/Roman thing? With the other gods it's just seems like "Hey, let's secretly argue with each other (ourself?) Without the demigods and legacies knowing!" It's interesting, I hope it's explained.

So I read on Rick Riordan's basic Q&A that if two half-bloods have a kid, it's just like a regular mortal. Yet, when Roman demigods have kids, it's a legacy, with enough demigod blood to be a sword fighter, stuffed animal murder, and to build awesome things. How come with Greek demigods it's just like, "Eh, you're parents are demigods, whoop-de-do, you're lucky they survived long enough to have you." Seriously, is Roman demigod blood more powerful for some reason? Or do the Romans just use the legacies because they're in on the demigod "secret" and they've got their "letters of recommendations"?

**AN: So I'm back. I'm sorry I procrastinated so much, and I realize by the time you're reading this MoA is already out, and we're obsessing over the next book, but still, I tried. I'd like to know whether you'd like to have me do one of these for the MoA, please tell me in your review (hint, hint). I hoped you enjoyed all my opinions and obsessing!**


End file.
